Busted lips and raging englishmen
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: Wade was already pissed that he was injured, but what he saw at RAW that night pissed him off even more. What could it be? Part 3 of the Curiosity Kills The Cat series. Jade Warning: SLASH! No like no read mostly fluff with hints of smut


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, the people mentioned belong to the WWE and themselves. **

**A/N: I would like to thank my friend Amanda for helping me post this story. Without her, you wouldn't be getting this right now. Anyways this is part 3 of what is now a 4 part story. This is the sequel to the sequel to Curiousity Kills The Cat Jealousy Kills The Heart. I will try to gt parts 2 and 4 done soon and share them with you. ENJOY! :) **

* * *

Wade saw it and he was pissed. Of course it was half John's fault for slapping Brock in the mouth but Wade was going to blame Brock for it all anyways. Wade had been backstage at RAW having been cleared to be seen with the crew until he started all of his major rehab and therapy for his arm in a couple days time. He was hoping tonight would have been easy, John had just gotten off of a big feud with the Rock and normally you don't have feuds back to back. Or at least that is what Wade thought. He stood in gorilla and watched as most of the locker room ran past to go down to the ring and help separate the two men in the ring.

"Calm down kid." A voice said as the owner placed a hand on Wade's shoulder. Wade turned his head to see who was holding him back.

"How can I, Randy? This isn't easy for me to handle, I should be out there helping pull John off of Brock but no, because of my stupid injury I cannot go out there and protect the man I love." Wade said as he turned back to the monitor he was watching as he saw the locker room finally pull the guys apart.

"It's something you have to get used to. It was hard for me back when you attacked Evan and when I had to RKO him, but it's something you have to work over. And you can't just break kayfabe and go and save him all the time." Randy said giving his words of wisdom. While Randy was rambling on one of the two guys got loose from everyone and attacked the other again.

"This isn't going to be easy then." Wade said as he watched the screen intently. He just about flipped shit when he saw it.

"What's wrong man?" Randy asked worried. Wade's mood had changed dramatically and Randy sensed it, not paying attention to the monitor at all.

"That BASTARD! I'll kill him." Wade yelled as a deadly glare entered his eyes. Randy looked at him with a face of utter confusion.

"What are you talking about? And who?" Randy said not picking up on anything going on out in the ring.

"Brock Lesnar. He will die a bloody death." Wade sneered in rage as he glared holes through the monitor. Randy was even getting scared at the amount of hate radiating from Wade right then.

"What did he do?" Randy asked he backed away from the angry Englishman slowly.

"He gave MY John a bloody mouth!" Wade said as he whipped around to see Randy a good two arms lengths away.

"Calm down, it happens all the time." Randy said as he actually looked at the monitor to see John break free and leap at Brock again.

"I will not calm down." Wade said through clenched teeth, radiating a vibe that only a few people have only ever felt. Wade watched as they ended up pushing Brock out of the ring and leading him backstage before John could get at him again.

"Don't do anything stupid." Randy warned as he left. Wade continued to watch as they cut to a commercial and Brock made it backstage. Wade was fuming and had all his attention focused on Brock. He hadn't even noticed John slip back there and beside him.

"Stop radiating such hate, people will start thinking things." John said and startled Wade. Wade turned to him and immediately began fussing over his bloody mouth.

"I can't help it. I want to kill him right now for making you bleed. I thought I had made it clear that if anyone hurt you more then they should that they would have repercussions." Wade said as he held John's jaw and looked at his bloodied mouth.

"Okay, yeah you did, but I'm a big boy, I can fight for myself and stand up for myself. I can even protect myself." John said as he smirked up at Wade. Wade just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Sometimes John, I have no clue why I put up with you." Wade said as his mood brighten and he placed a small kiss on the top of John's head.

"Can I go get this checked out now? Are you done bitching?" John said as he smiled at his taller lover. Wade gave a small chuckle and placed an arm around John's waist.

"Yeah, let's go." Wade said as he smiled for the first time since John had interrupted Brock. They walked to the trainers room breaking their small embrace whenever they saw a camera. They got there and Wade waited outside the trainer's room. He saw Teddy Long walk up not even five minutes later.

"How is he?" Teddy asked as he reached Wade. Wade looked at Teddy for a few. Teddy looked really tired and sick of the crap he was being put through, kinda like John back in the Nexus days.

"No idea yet, I just got him in there about five minutes ago. He'll be out soon." Wade said as he thought about if he should say something else or not.

"I'll just wait here then." Teddy said without his normally good mood.

"Teddy, you are taking this whole being Johnny's little lap dog thing really rough aren't you?" Wade said trying to pass the time.

"Yeah, playa, I am. It's all I can really do though." Teddy said with a shrug as the door opened.

"So how's your mouth?" Wade asked as John stepped out into the hallway.

"Eh, it was just a busted open lip. I'll be fine. I'll have my fat lip for a little though." John said as he turned to give Wade a 'that-means-be-gentle' look. Wade just rolled his eyes and shook his head again.

"Well, playa, I hate to break up ya love fest here but Johnny needs to see you." Teddy said to John as he motioned for him to follow. John looked at Wade with a look of reluctance. Wade came up and put his arm around John's waist again and walked with him towards Funk Man's office.

"Wade, stay here." John said to him as he walked through the doorway and into Funk Man's office. Wade rolled his eyes and obeyed.

"So how'd it go?" Wade asked as John walked over to him. He had taken a seat on one of the storage crates during the little promo cut in Funk Man's office.

"I have a match later on." John said as he got to Wade and laid his head on his younger lover's thigh.

"Against who?" Wade asked as he rubbed his hand over the American's close cropped hair.

"I think Otunga." John said as he snuggled more into Wade's thigh.

"Okay, let's go to your locker room so you can properly lay down." Wade said as he silently fumed over David Otunga. He'd voice his opinion once they were behind closed doors.

"'Kay." John said tiredly. Wade hopped off of his seat and grabbed John's hand. They walked towards John's locker room as fast as they could. Once there Wade went and sat down on the couch and sprawled out.

"You should really kick Otunga's ass for me." Wade said as John closed the door and walked over to him.

"Yeah, why?" John yawned as he laid down on the couch and used Wade's thigh for a pillow once again. Wade placed his hand on John's side.

"Because he is trying to steal my gimmick. The jacket entrance, yeah that's mine." Wade said as he rubbed small circles on his lover's side.

"Yeah, you and Chris Masters and Dolph are all getting ripped off by that guy. Even though Chris isn't with the business anymore people should remember what his gimmick was." John said before a giant yawn racked his body. He snuggled further into Wade's thigh.

"Hold it. Don't fall asleep yet, love. Let me readjust myself." Wade said as he shifted so that John was now using his stomach as a pillow instead of his thigh. John just yawned again and buried his head into Wade's stomach.

"'Kay" was muffled by the fabric of Wade's shirt as John threw his arms around Wade's waist to snuggle in even closer to his British lover. Wade chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around John.

"Wake me up before my match?" John yawned into Wade's stomach.

"Will do love, unless I fall asleep myself, which I doubt." Wade said and got a tired chuckle out of his lover. He placed a small kiss to the top of John's head and relaxed. There was a good hour before John had to be up which meant an hour of Wade watching him sleep.

At some point Wade found himself drifting into dreams. He knew better then to fight it, he could rarely get sleep normally so he didn't pass it up when it came upon him randomly. He just smirked a little at the thought that someone would be coming to get John for his match and they would find them like this. With a little bit of consciousness left he checked the time. It was barely 10:30 but he knew John needed to be up.

"John." Wade mumbled hoping that the older superstar would wake up. His hopes were shot down as the older superstar didn't even acknowledge him. Wade sighed and shook himself awake a little, just enough to get John up.

"John, love. Wake up." Wade said as he yawned himself as looked at the form of his sleeping lover. He pulled up John's head so that he could see his face. John's eyes were still closed. Wade sleepily rolled his eyes and leaned in. He brushed his lips across John's swollen one. John shivered a little bit but didn't open his eyes. Wade examined John's fat lip a little better now that he could see it and determined how rough he could be. Wade leaned in again and kissed Cena again. The older superstar started to react and wake up, returning the kiss. Wade smiled into the kiss as his tongue found it's way into John's mouth. Wade knew John was awake when he was starting to battle for dominance in the kiss. When they finally broke for air, Wade looked John.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Wade commented as he looked at John.

"Well, you look really tired. How about you get a nap in, or at least try to?" John suggested as he got up to get dressed for his match.

"I can try." Wade said he became immediately less tired without John in his lap.

"John! You're on in five." A techie shouted through the door. John put his cap on his head and walked over to Wade. He bent down and kissed Wade gently.

"Go kick ass." Wade said as John left the locker room. Wade yawned and sat up. He rubbed a hand over his face before getting up and stretching. He yawned again as he walked out of John's locker room and went to go sit on one of the crates by the monitor he was watching earlier.

"Wade, you look tired." Heath Slater said as he walked over to Wade. Wade rolled his eyes and put his face in his hand.

"No, really Heath? I didn't notice." Wade said in complete sarcasm. Heath was a really annoying person when all you wanted to do was watch a match, grab someone and leave.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave then." Heath said as he started to walk away.

"Tell Justin to get better soon." Wade said. He had heard about Justin hurting his elbow at 'Mania. Heath just nodded and headed off towards his locker room. Wade turned his attention back to the monitor to see John get his hand raised by the ref. Wade got ready to hop off his crate before he saw what happened next. Brock Lesnar and his infinite wisdom decided to give John another F-5 to end the show. Wade glared holes through the monitor as he saw that John's lip had busted back open during his match. Wade wanted to attack everything but he remembered Randy's advice and he was just too tired to do anything besides go back to the hotel right now. He started back to John's locker room to hopefully make it back there before John got there.

"Wade, did you get your nap in?" John asked he entered his locker room to see Wade sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Nope." Wade said as he got up. He helped John grab his stuff and throw it in his bag. John just chuckled at Wade. After being with him for the better part of a year now he had learned a lot. John's favorite thing that he had learned though had to be that when Wade got tired he started acting really childish.

"You need sleep ya know." John said as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Not just yet though." Wade said as he grinned at John and grabbed his hand. John rolled his eyes and interlocked their fingers.

"Do I even want to know?" John asked as they headed through the backstage area of the arena towards their rental.

"Eh, no. I want to surprise you." Wade said as they reached the rental. John raised an eyebrow at him as he climbed I the driver's seat.

"You scare me too often, you know." John said as he started the car and backed out of the parking space.

"And I like it that way." Wade said sounding like a five year old who just got told that his room was too messy. John tried hard not to roll his eyes as they made the short drive to the hotel.

"And that just makes it even worse." John replied as he pulled into the hotel's parking garage.

"It shouldn't because you love me for it." Wade said. John had to admit he had a point. He just shook his head not saying a word about it as he grabbed his stuff out of the back of the rental.

"Sure, let's go with that." John said as he locked the rental and pocketed the keys.

"By the way, how are your balls feeling? I did happen to see Brock kick them." Wade asked and John's face fell.

"They feel better a little bit." John said as he looked at the ground. He didn't like talking about instances where he gets kicked in the balls. He heard Wade chuckle and looked up to see the big Brit standing right in front of him.

"They will feel great soon, I promise you." Wade said with a small smirk. That sentence went straight to John's groin. John looked up into Wade's eyes and saw them half clouded with lust.

"Well we better get up to our room quickly then." John said sending Wade a wink as he grabbed his hand and led the way.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this :)

John muse: Took you long enough to get this posted

Me: I'm sorry my computer broke

Wade muse: Tha' is no excuse!

Me: Do not make me get the Punk muse over here.

Justin muse: Why do you like to use your Punk muse for discipline?

Me: Because he's good at it, now all of you shut up!


End file.
